Some modern display devices such as oscilloscopes employ built-in waveform memories wherein electrical analog signals may be quantized and converted to digital bits, and such signals then may be stored for subsequent processing or display. One application for such a display device is in the study of a history of waveforms or chronological events. For example, a series of waveforms may be stored and displayed so that the effects on signals of circuit adjustments may be viewed, or changes in speech or physiological signal patterns may be viewed, or comparisons may be made on a series of events.
Heretofore, display devices having multiple waveform storage capability have been cumbersome to operate, and are prone to error. The problems stem from the fact that the stored waveforms must be stored and recalled individually by use of switches associated with each predesignated memory sector. Further, under most presently available systems only one waveform at a time may be viewed.